


Tentative

by sketchypotato



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: Drabble collection1) TaiYuki - Worries2) HomaHiso - Sickfic3) Homare - on Love (no ship)4) ChikaHiso - Dreams5) SakuTen - There Is Only One Bed6) TaiYuki - Childhood7) TsuzuCito - The MANMAN Grand Prix II: Electric Boogaloo8) TsuzuCito - Dancing
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Citron/Minagi Tsuzuru, Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 36
Kudos: 246





	1. TaiYuki: worries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a writing rut, but also really restless bcos I haven't been writing, so I'm trying something new
> 
> There's no context to these drabbles, just whatever scenes that came to mind. Hoho

Yuki's face is close, too close, eyes scrunched as if he would find the answers to Taichi's worries in the crease of his eyebags. Taichi finds himself lost in where to look, the intensity of those Amber eyes boring into his very soul. It's almost enough to distract him from this shoujo-like predicament (well, it would be, if they weren't both _ guys _, not that that stops his heart rate from shooting up, or the heat that rises to his face, or how his eyes subconsciously flick down to take in how close their lips are in the position, that if he accidentally moves in the slightest bit-)

And then Yuki flicks his forehead.

“Ack!”

“Don't strain your brain too hard. You don't have that many braincells to go around in the first place.

"Ah….."

"And to answer your question, you're never going to be cool with the way you keep trying, so don't even bother." 

Yuki pulls away, taking the shirt away from Taichi's hands to undo the sleeves he had accidentally sewn together, and Taichi deflates. Of course, Yuki is brutally honest, a nobody like him could never hope to be cool, asking someone as strong and smart as Yuki really makes him look like a fool-

"I think you're fine as you are though."

It was a low murmur, but it snaps Taichi out of his thoughts immediately.

"What did you say?"

"What I mean," says Yuki with a grimace, pointedly not looking at him, "is that you don't have to be "cool" like the hack, or whatever. Even a stupid dog can be more useful at times."

Yuki seems to be trying very hard to keep a straight face, and Taichi doesn't know how to respond. He slowly tries to process what Yuki had said, but apparently he's taken too long, because Yuki turns back to him, face red, and pinches his cheek.

"Oi, at least respond! Don't make me embarrass myself"

"O-Ow! Sorry!"

Yuki sighs and let's go. "There's only one Taichi, so don't waste it and just do what only you can do, ok? An-"

"Yuki-chan!!!"

Taichi tackles him in a hug, all warmth and loudness and way too much energy catching Yuki off guard. Yuki is barely able to move his cutter-holding hand out of the way before he's trapped.

"You idiot! I'm still holding the cutter, you could have gotten hurt! What on ear-"

"Thank you," Taichi says, burying his head into Yuki's shoulder, holding on tight.

Yuki looks at his hands, awkwardly trying to figure out where to put them, but gives up. "You really are stupid," he mutters. "But you can be kinda cute too."

"Eh? Wait, Eh??"

Taichi pulls back to face him, but Yuki has already wiggled out of his grasp, and is staring intently at the cloth in his hands. "If you have so much time to think about useless things, then help me sort out the cloth scraps while I fix this costume, stupid dog."

"Right!"

It's true, he'll never be "cool" to Yuki, the one who's seen his many failures at stitching, who's seen him at his worst in the Mankai Troupe, who's seen his crybaby self. Yuki, who he can trust to be honest, with his reassuring poison tongue.

If he can't impress him, that means there is nothing to hide.

Taichi finds that he doesn't mind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clenches fist* I love taiyuki sm


	2. HomaHiso: sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the prompt: taking care of someone/something by @a3_69min , though I wasn't free on the day itself. I did time the piece tho, even though I got distracted by A3 shitposts halfway. Ha

"....You're so noisy."

"Hoho! It is because I'm filled with such inspiration! Tucked under all these blankets, confined to this bed, this pain that I feel, this heat, thi-!"

Hisoka shoves a marshmallow into his mouth to shut him up, and then wonders if that might have been a bad idea. Does sugar make adults hyperactive as well? Goodness knows what that would do to someone like Homare.

It shuts him up for a short while, at least, as Homare chews the marshmallow thoughtfully. "You know, Hisoka-kun, you don't have to take care of me. I'm an adult after all."

"You don't act like one."

"How harsh!!!"

Hisoka stuffs his mouth with another marshmallow before Homare can wax poetic about the follies of youth, or whatever. The fever seems to have made him slightly delirious, but this might also just be the usual Homare. Hisoka isn't awake enough to tell.

Not that he hasn't been awake for long. In fact he's been awake for too long, since the morning when he had to catch Homare before he nearly collapsed leaving the room, to finding the cold medicine buried in the depths of Mankai's cupboards, to preparing the wet cloth on his forehead and making sure he wouldn't get up to write whatever new poem has come to mind (which happens every 5 minutes). Hisoka has been more awake this single day then has been for the entire week.

"Arisu really is troublesome…."

"Then why are you still here?"

Hisoka pauses in his steps. Homare is looking up at him, strangely serious for once.

"You really don't have to take care of someone broken like me," he smiles sadly.

Maybe the fever really has addled his brain if he's saying nonsense like this. Hisoka's too tired to answer though, seating himself on the side of the bed and leaning all the way back until he lands onto the covers.

"Hisoka-kun! You've landed on my legs!!"

"Be quiet and sleep," says Hisoka, but he shifts anyway, curling into a comfortable position at the end of the bed. On any other day, he would be asleep in seconds, but

"It's repayment."

"What did you say? I can't hear you from here Hisoka-kun." He can feel Homare wiggling on the bed, probably to try and get closer to hear him despite being trapped under the tightly-tucked-in blanket.

"It's payment for all the marshmallows you've bought. You're going to have to pay back the marshmallows I've fed you today, those were premium ones."

"But you just pointed out that  _ I  _ was the one who bought them!"

Hisoka doesn't respond to that. He's said his piece, maybe he can finally get some sleep. But just as he's about to fall asleep, a giggling sound rouses him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just the thought of Hisoka-kun giving up his precious marshmallows for me…"

Hisoka lifts up his head, but Homare doesn't continue. By the time he's crawled over enough to see his face, Homare is fast asleep. 

Finally.

Well, he's not so bad when he's fast asleep, and silent. Hisoka lays his head back down on the pillow next to him, observing Homare's peacefully sleeping face. Yup, much better than usual. He doesn't usually get to see Homare like this, since Hisoka spends much more of his time asleep, but its not bad. Once in a while.

So this is how it's like to take care of someone huh. He doesn't know how Homare does something so troublesome all the time, though he is starting to feel a little grateful for it. Maybe. He hopes that Homare gets well soon tho, Hisoka thinks as he closes his eyes. This staying-awake-and-taking-care-of-others thing is not for him. He wants Homare to get better soon so that he can feed him more marshmallows again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points at HomaHiso* I just think they're neat


	3. Homare: On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is neither here nor there, I just wanted to free my brain from it. I suppose it's a lil sad too, just a warning

Homare doesn't understand what falling in love is.

He knows what it's _ supposed _ to be like, theoretically. Tales of reclining into a lover's arms, the most comfortable place in the world, the desire to hold and kiss and monopolise the one you care for most. Homare has written poems about the feeling, poems that have proved quite popular with his fans, an answer to the universal need for intimacy.

Of course he knows what _ love _ is, though. He loves poetry. He loves theatre. He loves (LOVES!!) the members of Mankai, his friends in the Winter troupe, these people who he holds dear in his heart. None of whom he'd felt compelled to take to bed, or to share passionate kisses with like tales of old. Hugs, gentle touches, listening to each other's trouble, this is all par for the course, and he enjoys it, he truly does! The beauty of friendship! The joy of platonic love! These are things that he had rarely been able to enjoy.

And yet, he can't help but hope for more.

It sounds wonderful, to be in love. It's a warm, fuzzy feeling when he reads a romance novel, or listens to a good love song, or sees a couple holding hands in the streets, but he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand when friendship is considered romance, he doesn't understand how to get to that beautiful, mythical point. He's tried it once, a romance, and it had hurt the both of them more than it had comforted. He isn't even sure if he was in love, with that person back then. Would he have been able to avoid hurting her if he had? 

What is romantic love? Is it the good night texts he had forgotten to send? The words he didn't know to say? Is it to be with someone all the time, to take care of their happiness? If so, maybe it would be how he compliments Azuma's beauty, or take care of Hisoka's marshmallow addiction, but that is neither here nor there.

Maybe it will always be out of his reach. He's getting to the age where his peers are getting married, though it is not all hopeless there's no reason to give him hope either. Confined to a solitary happiness, to find his joy in other things, he can do that, he thinks.

It's not a necessity, just a small, wistful hope, to fall in love. There is still time after all.

He will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homare's solo kinda slaps if you don't think abt how the intro sounds like clown music


	4. ChikaHiso: Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Main Story part 2
> 
> I drafted this in my head when I fell asleep listening to Hisoka's solo, hence the questionable coherence

These are things that Hisoka brings with him into his dreams.

Marshmallows, omelettes, a snowflake, the faint smell of curry, the tail end of Homare's poems, the sound of the sea. Today it is a pair of glasses, and he wakes up to a pair of blue eyes squinting harshly at him, unobscured by any glass.

"So that's where it went."

Hisoka seems to be lying on the floor, the glasses clutched tightly in his hands. It is the time of the day when the students are at school and most of the adults should have work, though that doesn't explain why Chikage's still at the dorm.

"Give them back, before I have to take them from you  _ by force _ ."

Ah, that's why.

It's a wonder that Chikage doesn't have a spare pair (or maybe he does, and this is just his favourite, but Hisoka isn't thinking that hard.) Instead of responding, Hisoka reaches out a hand, pressing a finger to the space between Chikage's eyes, feels it crease into a frown. It's been a while since he's seen April like this.

"What are you doi-"

"I missed you."

Chikage stops in his tracks. A rare moment of confusion flickers onto his face, and then turns into a scowl.

"Don't be stupid. You don't need me anymore"

He saw this in his dream too. The three of them, no the two of the them, and a space that can no longer be filled. He can't really call those simpler times, but there are things that he still holds close to his heart, things that only he and Chikage share.

"What do you mean."

Chikage scowls again, and Hisoka can see him calculate if it's worth it to continue standing bent over or to just walk away. 

"You already have a new family."

There's sadness, bitterness in those unobscured eyes, even if Chikage tries to keep a straight face. Tiredness too, eyebags from the nights he couldn't sleep, the things he's had to do to keep the Mankai company safe. Back then, he'd work hard despite his scowls, too, and some things haven't changed.

Hisoka looks into his eyes, and in a surprise attack reaches out to pull Chikage down into a hug, eliciting an undignified yelp. 

"You need to rest," says Hisoka, his voice an ever drowsy, sluggish lullaby, "you're part of this family too."

Chikage has the skills to escape, considering his choices for a moment after the shock subsides. He has to go to work, and they're still on the floor. But Hisoka is already asleep, and Chikage sees the calm, peaceful face that he has not had to himself for a long time.

He could make excuses for work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's solo makes me cry every time but I keep looping it because it so good. Google how do I stop.


	5. SakuTen: There Is Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Tenma says that "sleeping together is the best way to bond" with his whole chest I lose it. Sakuya mentioned it One Time and it stuck with him forever. Beautiful
> 
> They're good bois may there be more content of them out there.....

Sleeping together is the best way to get to know someone, Tenma stands by this. So, sharing a bed with Sakuya is something he should be happy about! Sakuya is someone Tenma really respects, as an actor and fellow troupe leader, not to mention one of the few actually nice people in Mankai. To be able to talk to him at length through the night sounds like a great idea, and Tenma would love to learn more about his friend.

So why does he feel so nervous?

"Tenma? Are you ok, you're spacing out." Sakuya looks at him with concern in his eyes, and Tenma quickly snaps out of his thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing." They had both already gotten ready for the night, now all Tenma had to do was get into bed and get enough rest for the practices tomorrow. This was a training camp, and being out of the dorms was no excuse to slack off, as Sakyo would constantly remind them.

Sakuya looks unconvinced, and he looks down at his hands at the edge of the bed. "Uhm, you know, if it's too awkward for you, we can still try to ask the staff for a new room, or I can even sleep on the sofa, I'm fine with t-"

"No!" Tenma shouts a little too loudly, making Sakuya jump. Woops. "Sorry, but there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor. It's getting late anyway, and we have to wake up early tomorrow, so we should just make do with what we have. I don't mind sharing the bed."

He clears his throat, and the room suddenly feels 10 times hotter. But Sakuya doesn't seem to be affected, beaming back at him.

"It's like a sleepover," he laughs, getting into bed, and Tenma follows suit.

Getting into bed shouldn't be this difficult, and Tenma's certainly never thought this hard about whether he should lie on back or his side (and which side), but the butterflies in his stomach don't stop. He doesn't understand it; it's not like the nervousness that he gets with his stage fright, but… he looks up to see Sakuya peacefully lying next to him, and the butterflies start up again.

"Uh-"

"Yes?" Sakuya's eyes flutter open, and he turns to face Tenma, and  _ oh shit his face is so close, his eyelashes are so long, it's really cute? Uh-- uh- _

"Tenma?" Sakuya frowns at him, and Tenma is just struck by  _ how cute _ it looks. "You're turning red, are you sure you're ok?"

Oh shit, has he been blushing the whole time? Is that why his face feels so hot? It's absolutely embarrassing, but he feels frozen as Sakuya reaches out, reaches out to

Sakuya cups his face, gently brushing his cheek with his thumb, and Tenma promptly  _ dies _ .

Well, not for long, because Sakuya still looks concerned, and we can't have that. He quickly (reluctantly) brushes away Sakuya's hand with an exaggerated huff. "I'm fine, I'm just uh… excited for tomorrow's practice! Yeah."

He tries to steady his breathing, his rapidly beating heart, and takes a deep breath. "You know, as the leaders of the Spring and Summer troupes, since it's just the two of us here, we should talk. That's what we do at a sleepover right?"

Tenma himself cringes at the delivery. Was that being too forward? Too awkward? He just wanted to talk to Sakuya, you know, just the two of them, so why is his heart beating so fast? Sakuya's eyes widen, but he smiles.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

The conversation passes easily after that, as they talk about theatre, the troupe members, the curry they had for dinner, and soon Tenma forgets the tightness in his chest. It's like Sakuya's soft voice has lifted a load off his chest, as he describes how much fun he had with Spring troupe's latest play, as he laughs at Tenma's stories.

"I'm really glad you're my friend, Tenma," he mumbles with a yawn, "I'm glad… I could talk with you…"

It's the last thing he says before he drifts off to sleep, a gentle smile on his face. Tenma doesn't, not when Sakuya looks so adorable hugging his pillow, he can't help but want to stare at him for a bit longer.

He has a feeling he won't be getting much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should've title this collection something to do with sleep instead, it's like the only thing I write about rip


	6. TaiYuki: Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the a3_69min prompt: childhood memories, even though took more than 69min. The prompt is perfect for TaiYuki tho, how could I resist

Nanao Taichi, age 5, knows what love is.

It's when you feel happy you're around someone you like, a warm and fuzzy feeling that makes you want to be with that person forever. That's what his parents told him when he heard the word on TV. Taichi loves his mom, and his dad, and he can't wait to share this discovery with his best friend too.

"Yuki-chan, I love you!" He says proudly, because it is true. He has the most fun when he is playing with Yuki, because Yuki is smart and kind and takes care of him, and he wants them to be together forever. That must be what love is.

But Yuki just looks confused. "Huh?"

Yuki is wearing a pink dress today, decorated with a lace collar. It suits Yuki very well, even though Yuki looks cute in everything, and it makes Taichi smile. He grabs Yuki's hand (Taichi likes to hold hands) and swings it from side to side in his excitement.

"Love is… it's... when you make me happy!" he beams, even though Yuki still looks puzzled, but doesn't let go of his hand as he jumps up and down. "And I want us to be together forever and ever and ever! So I love you!"

Yuki laughs at that. "That's silly. We can't be together forever, I need to go home to my family."

Well, that is a problem, but according to the TV show he watched Love doesn't give up, and Taichi won't give up too. The boy and the girl on TV got married and became a family, living happily ever after with the power of Love, they said. Taichi wants to live happily ever after, too.

"Then when we grow up, we can get married. We will be a family and then we can go home together," says Taichi, surprising himself with his genius plan. "Yuki-chan can wear the white dress, it's has a big skirt and it's really fancy, it would really suit you!"

Yuki's light up at the mention of the dress. "Does the dress have ribbons?"

"Um, I don't remember! But Yuki-chan is good at sewing, so I think you can add lots of ribbons."

Yuki grins, eyes sparkling, and Taichi feels that warm and fuzzy feeling again. They're still holding hands too.

"That sounds fun. I'll wait for it, Chibi."

Taichi bounces excitedly, hugging Yuki. "Yay!!! I love Yuki-chan!'

And Yuki, who doesn't really understand, but is swept up by his enthusiasm, repeats back, "I love Chibi too."

* * *

Nanao Taichi, age 16, knows what love is. Well, he thinks he does.

It's meeting a cute girl in school or at a mixer and impressing her and getting a girlfriend, just like all the popular kids. Ok, if he would truly allow himself to hope, it would be having a tender moment against the sunset as he and his hypothetical-love-interest realise their feelings for each other, just like one of his favourite romance dramas, but he knows there's little chance of that. He's plain and unattractive and in no position to be sweeping a shoujo heroine off her feet, that much he recognises. Still, it's nice to hope that his own love story will take off someday, maybe soon.

Love is joining a new theatre troupe and meeting a girl so cute it makes him feel like time has stopped, and that his dream of a shoujo romance may actually be real. A girl that reminds him of his first love, who's left such an impact even if he can no longer remember her name. Except that Yuki isn't a girl, and he isn't as sweet as he looks either. Still, friendship is a type of love, and a very important one at that. Becoming close to Yuki was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

Maybe Taichi doesn't actually know what love is, not when he can't recognise it when it hits him in the face. It's working hard to hear Yuki's praises, it's finding reasons to spend as much time with him as possible. It's watching him as he sews, with unstyled hair and uncoordinated indoor clothes, and still thinking he's the cutest thing in the world. Taichi is no longer 5 and raring to declare that he's in love with anyone he likes; he has a much more fixed view about romance now. Still, some things never change, even if he doesn't realise it himself.

"Yuki-chan!" calls out Taichi, grabbing hold of his hand but letting go just as quickly out of embarrassment. Yuki looks at Taichi's hand, looks at the blush colouring his cheeks, and takes a hold of his hand himself, dragging him out of the dorm.

"You took so long. Hurry up and come along stupid dog," he says, and surprised sputtering aside Taichi is happy to follow. Perhaps he would be happy to follow Yuki forever, too.

This too, is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever think abt how Yuki was 3 when he knitted Taichi a scarf like what 3 year old can KNIT THIS KID IS A PRODIGY wbk but also WHO LET A 3 YR OLD HANDLE KNITTING NEEDLES I think about this daily


	7. TsuzuCito: Act 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Act 8, so it contains spoilers up till there
> 
> Quoted lines are from the translation on https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php?title=Main_Story

_ “I had fun too. It doesn’t matter if you haven’t written it down on a scroll—let’s do another MANMAN Grand Prix before you go! _

_ We still have time; this isn’t our last one!” _

_ “...You’re right.” _

.  
.  
.

So, that was a fucking lie.

* * *

The first thing Tsuzuru felt when Citron left, was Fucking Pissed Off.

Leaving without a word? Did all of them running after Masumi teach him nothing? Sure, leaving to accompany a divorced father is nothing compared to leaving to run a country, but there was still time for _ at least _a goodbye! He even left Guy behind, with no way of returning home, after putting him through all the trouble of finding him! Citron had always been a bit of an asshole, but this had gone too far.

Still, there’s nothing they can do about it, not when the flight has already left. Tsuzuru is left to start on the Winter Troupe’s new script, which he is honestly in no state of mind to do so. He was in the middle of happily modifying the Alice in Wonderland script to give Citron more lines, and now he has to cut short that job and overhaul his entire mentality to write a whole new script in a rush! Even by not being there Citron was making life difficult for him!

So yeah, Tsuzuru was quite pissed.

It’s after he finishes the script, relaxes, and gets a good night’s rest, that the guilt starts to set in.

He... Wasn't very nice to Citron while he was still at Mankai huh. In hindsight, Tsuzuru could see how hard he had been working on his Japanese, and what did Tsuzuru do? Berate him for all his mistakes? Yeah, he wasn't very considerate, even if Citron was sometimes a tad annoying. He was spring troupe's moodmaker after all, and now that he was gone… well, it's clear how much morale has dropped. Between Tsuzuru, Itaru, Masumi, Chikage, none of them are particularly bright or peppy, so they're only left with Sakuya, bless his soul, trying his best to cheer everyone up. The whole situation is no one's fault, and at the very least they can all agree to take pity on Sakuya and cooperate, but it's not quite the same as before.

(Tsuzuru tries, too, to bring up the mood, but is more often one sentence from snapping at Masumi or confiscating Itaru's phone. He's really not meant for this.)

For Tsuzuru himself, too, how often has Citron gone out of his way to help him? From giving him a change of pace during his slump at the 3rd Spring play, or even meddling with his relationships during the training camp? And the whole deal with manzai… Citron was so insistent that they be a duo even when Tsuzuru wanted nothing to do with it, and yet look at him now, getting fired up too at wanting to win the MANMAN Grand Prix…

Citrun can never win now, huh.

Perhaps he was starting to miss Citron, something he'd never thought he'd ever do. Tsuzuru shakes his head at the thought. What is he thinking, it's not like he's dead or anything, just far away with no possibility of ever being in contact ever again. In hindsight, (again,) Tsuzuru should have expected this even back when he thought he was just an international student, since he would eventually have to leave anyway. Actually what did he expect, when he never asked more about Citron's background or his country beyond retorting his very-obvious-lies? Woops, that's the guilt coming back again.

But if he ever had the chance to talk to Citron again, he would want to say sorry. And maybe hey, we never really showed it, but you actually mean a lot to this troupe. It's probably nothing compared to your duty to your people, but maybe knowing would've made you less likely to leave without telling us, you know. 

A chance, one like travelling all the way to Zahra, sneaking in a wanted criminal while you're at it, and trying to approach him during the intermission despite heavy security? A wild chance like that? 

Well.

* * *

_ "Plus, Citron-san always smiled, no matter what happened—even when the troupe was in deep trouble." _

_ "Sometimes I’d think he was too carefree, but his smile also saved me. That’s Citron’s strength." _

* * *

"Tsuzuru? You do not often visit so late."

“Haven’t you said that before?”

Citron smiles, as if he didn’t barely escape an assassination attempt just a few days ago.

The past few days have been an absolute whirl, between saving Citron and bringing him back and dealing with the excited questions of the rest of the company Tsuzuru barely had time to talk to him at all. Although standing at his doorway, now, he finds that he can’t quite remember what he wanted to say.

“Is Sakuya there?”

“Sakuya went to the balcony to do his local exercises. He is a very good boy.”

“It’s ‘vocal’ exercises. Ever the hard worker, huh.”

He sits down anyway. Since Citron was still unpacking, his side of the room was messy, but it was already halfway to looking like it was before. It was a reassuring sight.

“Did you want something Tsuzuru?” Citron sits across him, chin in hand.

Well, what did he want? His spent a good part of the afternoon thinking gathering his thoughts and mustering his resolve to talk to Citron one-on-one, and now that he's actually here his mind has blank. But well, if it’s the two of them, then there’s only one thing to do, right? Just throw himself into it?

Tsuzuru clears his throat.

“So I went to the market today, and something terrible happened!”

“Oh, and what’s that?” Citron’s eyes widen, but he plays along.

“I searched every shelf, but they ran out of lemons!”

“That does sound bad.”

“Because of that, my mood turned sour!”

.

Crickets.

.

That was terrible. Tsuzuru could tell the moment he said it out loud. Citron blinks at him, rather stunned, and Tsuzuru wants to bury himself into the ground out of embarrassment. This was a terrible idea.

But then Citron bursts out laughing, and immediately it feels like all tension has left the room.

“That was terrible, Tsuzuru!”

“Hey! I’m not used to playing the funny man, ok?” retorts Tsuzuru, covering his face as it goes completely red.

Citron sighs, wiping away the tears in his eyes. “Indeed! You should leave that to me!”

Tsuzuru uncovers his face, turning serious. “Yeah, you can’t have Citrun without the “Cito” or “n”, that’s just “ru”. We still have to win the MANMAN Grand Prix together, so you have to stay, ok?”

He extends a pinky. It’s not really what he had planned to say, but Citron would understand. That’s why they’re partners.

“Promise?”

Citron smiles, not the cheeky smile that he usually has, or the energetic grin that he brings to practice, but a gentle smile, soft around the eyes. He joins their pinkies.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it, tsuzucito agenda *holding dabbing position for 10 hours*
> 
> Citruns path to manzai greatness is one of my fave subplots(?) of A3, they're just hilarious BRO. Unfortunately I'm not so good at comedy myself, I thought really hard for a punchline but still came up with nothing! it didn't even have to be a good joke ! sorry sorry....  
(comedy really is one of the hardest things to pull off in theatre, i feel)


	8. TsuzuCito: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-key inspired by Any Song by Zico, imagine that they're dancing to something like that, maybe  
There are no spoilers in this chapter! *dances*

Tsuzuru is tired. Very Tired.

This essay isn’t writing itself. The next troupe play won’t write itself. Tsuzuru thought that switching between the two would help somehow, to give himself “a change of pace” or whatever, but it doesn’t. Why did he think that would work, actually.

“..suzuru...Tsuzuru...”

He still has time. This essay is only due next week, and the Summer Troupe still hasn’t finished their current run. He was hoping to get a headstart though. And there is still that small, sinking feeling that this slump will continue, that if he doesn’t finish this today he won’t finish it tomorrow either, and the cycle will just repeat itself, and then his deadlines will get closer, and he will have to pull an all-nighter, and-

“TSUZURU!”

Citron shouts right next to his ear, and Tsuzuru nearly falls off his chair.

“UwaegheWuahWHAT WAS THAT FOR?” He nearly bumps into him trying to steady himself, but Citron dodges out of the way, and only then does Tsuzuru notice that he has a mug in each hand. 

Citron doesn’t reply, however, because he’s staring at Tsuzuru’s laptop screen. A screen that shows a document that is very noticeably blank except for the title. Tsuzuru follows his eyes, and closes the laptop shut.

“Uh, ignore that. Did you want something, Citron-san?”

Citron hums, looking like he’s thinking hard as he sets the two mugs down onto the table. Tsuzuru can smell the freshly made coffee, and suddenly he wonders how long he’s been out here writing on the balcony.

"Tsuzuru! Let's dance." Citron pulls him to his feet with a laugh before Tsuzuru can protest, holding onto both of his hands.

"Wait wait, I can't dance- what's this even for?"

Citron grins. "For the play!"

"What play?! This play I’m writing doesn't even have a dance scene, I don't think I could fit one in even if I tried-"

"No no no! Every play can use a dance scene!"

He starts humming, a lively tune that Tsuzuru doesn’t recognise, pulling him along to the beat. Tsuzuru’s still confused, but it’s probably just easier to play along when Citron’s like this. So he tries to stumble along, with no idea as to what he’s doing, and finds himself accidentally stepping on Citron’s feet instead.

"Shit!” Tsuzuru steps back quickly. “Sorry, I have two left feet, seriously."

“No protein! I will teach you!”

He guides him step by step, showing him where to put his feet, and after a while Tsuzuru feels like he’s starting to get the hang of it. It’s surprisingly fun after that, dancing to nothing in particular; the moon is still bright, Citron is laughing along, they’re still holding hands, actually, but that must be part of whatever dance he’s teaching him. He’s surprisingly charming like this, with fluid movements, a gentle smile, that it almost makes Tsuzuru forget his cheeky personality. Almost.

And then he trips, falling forward right into his chest, and Tsuzuru experiences first-hand how low-cut Citron’s shirt is.

“Oh. Um.” Tsuzuru pushes himself off frantically. 

“Do not fear! You are welcome into my arms any time!” 

Citron looks completely unaffected, which is really unfair when Tsuzuru is sure his own face is blushing furiously. He looks amused, in fact, and Tsuzuru wonders if this was all part of his master plan, to make Tsuzuru feel like such a fool.

Citron extends a hand. The coffee is getting cold, the documents remain unwritten, and there is still no music. But Tsuzuru can feel the music in his own heart, and he feels like he can’t stop, not right now.

“Another dance?”

His essay can wait another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw does anyone know what Tsuzuru's major is.... I've searched around but I've got no answers. My friend says that he has engin student vibes and as an engin student I don't know what to say to that

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @spacetier . The rate at which I fell into A3 is honestly appalling


End file.
